Smash Rifle
The Smash Rifle is a semi-accurate and balanced weapon and has an effectiveness considered to rival the Semi-Rifle. It boasts the largest magazine of any rifle and has a tight spread, making it surprisingly effective at longer ranges. Controls Advantages *Narrow spread (for mid- and long-range) *High rate of fire *Large magazine *Functions as a melee *Mid- to long- range *Strong critical hits *Like the Submachine Gun, it doesn't take any movement penalties when firing. Disadvantages *Narrow spread can make it difficult to hit a close range, evading target *Somewhat slow reload speed *Low damage per shot *Unpredictable spread makes it difficult for extreme ranges Tips *If you smash players into a wall, you will deal bonus damage to your targets and leave them open longer. While they are grounded, you can then open fire on their prone body. This is effective, but the amount of time it takes to swing and miss is not efficient for the damage it does. *Smash rifle's normal damage is considered as sub-par in game, but with 50 shots and fast shooting speed, as well as criticals taking away 1/3 of an opponents HP, Smash Rifle makes a formidable weapon. *The Smash Rifle's random spread is in a T formation; one shot landing in the middle, with the other three being located above the horizontal line. Aim lower than usual to compensate for this. *This weapon is quite useful at all ranges, possessing a small spread along with a melee function. *Make use of the melee attack when charged by players wielding melee weapons. However, the Smash Rifle's melee has a shorter range and less damage than true melee weapons. Exercise caution. *There is a brief windup before the melee attack is used. It is possible to ambush enemy players by hiding around a corner and timing your melee to smash them into a wall, catching them off guard. *It is possible to counter a melee weapon after dodging a heavy attack, (e.g. Plasma Sword's dash and heavy strike combo, the Spy Dagger's right click stab, the Counter Sword's uppercut). Avoid the heavy attack, then dash in a counter with your own melee. *The melee is to be used as a last resort when an enemy player draws too close; do not attempt to kill a player with only melee strikes. It's main purpose is to knock away a meleer, nothing else. *This weapon can be quite useful in sets that do not possess a melee weapon. Gallery Concept art KnightSmashRifle ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Knight Smash Rifle Promotional poster KnightSmashRifle_Promo.jpg|Knight Smash Rifle poster 골든기어라이플GM.jpg|'Golden Gear Smash Rifle' Promo Poster Color variants SMASH RIFLE (3).jpg|White Smash Rifle SMASH RIFLE (4).jpg|Black Smash Rifle SMASH RIFLE (2).jpg|Green Blue Smash Rifle Misc. YellowLaserCat Equip.png|The Yellow Laser Cat equiped. Gold Smash Rifle.png|Gold Smash Rifle 88325a1a2220.jpg|Smash Rifle's stats Trivia *In Thailand version, if the Smash Rifle is out of ammo the player unable to use the melee attack. *Accuracy enchant on gloves expected change Smash Rifle's spread pattern. Video